Talk:USAball/@comment-35408233-20180620025831
UPDATED COMMENT AS OF JULY 7, 2019 UNLOCK THE PAGE! Every time I try to edit this page, it turns out I am editing the article to add more information, NOT VANDALIZING IT! More information I want to add: on Languages: English (native) Spanish (majorly native) French (majorly native) Hawaiian (minor) Russian (very minor) Other languages with immigration status including: Main immigration languages: Chinese Vietnamese (majorly) Filipino (majorly) Korean Arabic (minority) Punjabi (minor) Other immigration Languages: Haitian Creole German Hindi Italian Polish Portuguese Most spoken indigenous languages: Cherokee Navajo Other Languages American Sign Language Hawai'i Sign Language Plains Indian Sign Language Puerto Rican Sign Language on friends = Russiaball (sometimes) Formerly: Yugoslaviaball South Vietnamball Kingdom of Libyaball Fourth Republic of Venezuelaball Republic of Chinaball Russian Empireball Pahlavi Iranball Ethiopian Empireball On Enemies: Chinaball (sometimes) Mexicoball (sometimes) Formerly: Vichy Franceball Ottoman Empireball Czechoslovak Socialist Republicball Union of South Africaball PSR Albaniaball Status = Just won the FIFA Women's World Cup 2 times in a row. take that Netherlandsball and Germanyball! On February 9, 2018, He participated in the 2018 Winter Olympics in Pyeongchangball, South Koreaball. By February 25, he got 4th place, behind Canadaball, Germanyball and Norwayball. On Valentines Day, he suffered a school shooting in Floridaball, killing 17 people and the shooter is 19-year-old Nikolas Cruz. The memorial is held a month later. In March 9, Donald Trump held talks with Kim-Jong-Un about the deneclearisation of North Koreaball. On April 14, He, UKball and Franceball made airstrikes in Syriaball. A lot of Syrians aren’t even expecting that. March 26, USAball expels 60 russians in New York Cityball and closed the immigration in Seattleball, Washingtonball, while Canadaball and UKball expel 4 russians each. More than 100 russians are expelled in more than 20 countryballs. (note: Russiaball got his revenge expels 60 americans and closed the immigration in Saint Petersburgball) On May 31, he has been best friends with Canadaball for over 150 years now. But unfortunately, on May 31, Trump puts sanctions on him. In June 8, he participated in the 44th G7 Summit located in Quebecball. (along with UKball and EUball etc) On June 12, he decided to held another talk with North Koreaball in Tringapore, which is called the 2018 North Korea-United States Summit. In June 14, he failed to qualify for the 2018 World Cup which is held in Russiaball, his first time in over 30 years. In July 16, he and Russiaball are hosting a summit in Helsinkiball, Finlandball. Lead by Their Presidents . It will be either be same or different than the Summit with North Koreaball. On July 22, he hosted the 2018 Rugby World Cup Sevens in San Franciscoball. But unfortunately he lost against Argentinaball 33-7. In the middle of June 2019, a helicopter crashed on top of a building in NYC. This made him get 9/11 flashbacks for the next few days. In July 7, 2019, he won the FIFA Women’s World Cup in Parisball by beating Netherlandsball 2-0. This would lead him in getting the 4th star in the event. Current stars of the FIFA Women's World Cup: • USAball: 4 stars (1991, 1999, 2015, 2019) • Germanyball: 2 stars (2003, 2007) • Norwayball: 1 star (1995) • Japanball: 1 star (2011) He is currently planning to held the 2028 Summer Olympics in Los Angelesball, Californiaball. ——————————————————— This is all I can think of. ——————————————————— I also want to add